


Moon river

by bemboo



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 22:25:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19327321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bemboo/pseuds/bemboo
Summary: Short story of the Drunk Hijikata and Gintoki





	Moon river

The moon rose in the sea.

Gintoki and Hijikata were out on the pretext of cooling their heads down.  
They were slightly drunk.

They thought it was dangerous to drink and get out on the water, but they didn't get much drunk, so they said it was okay, because both men were going to stop each other from doing dangerous things.

Gintoki's silver hair was exceptionally noticeable in Hijikata's eyes. Maybe someone heard Hijikata's wish to touch the moon. 

At a time of peace as a child, Hijikata remembered himself looking at the moon.  
It tasted salty when he drank water with a piece of moon. Hijikata's tears once tasted like this. Is Hijikata still crying?  
Behind him, Gintoki laughed and said, "Why do you drink sea water?"

For Hijikata, Gintoki's voice buzzed here and there.  
Hijikata was a little sad. Emotional mood swung.

Hijikata is just one, definitely one.  
His voice is so small that Gintoki can't hear it.  
but Gintoki is opposite.  
His voice is coming to Hijikata from all sides.

Hijikata's drunken mind muttered inside.

'How many of you are surrounding me?  
With so many of you, why can't I see you standing in back now?'

'...I'm really drunk. I can't believe I'm thinking like this.' Hijikata stepped back from the sea. Sleep poured on him.  
Thanks to his sleep, Gintoki's smile was not heard to Hijikata.

"I've heard it all, dumbass."

It was a drunken sea night, when the standing shadow was slightly bent and overlapped with sleeping shadow.


End file.
